Carla's Revenge
There was once a girl named Carla Jones. She had raven black hair and was a very disliked girl. She was different. She was mentally challenged and autistic. It was her senior year and she still carried around a strange little doll. She called her 'Janet'. Four other girls saw Carla brushing her dolls hair. Hannah, the pretty blonde girl, chuckled and brought her friends to her. "Hey, Carla, how's your girlfriend doing, little freak?" Hannah taunted. The other girls erupted with laughter. Carla hugged her doll. "Don't worry, Janet. It'll all end soon." Later, Carla set her doll down in the bathroom and tied rope to the top of the stall. "I'll be back soon, Janet." She whispered as she tied the other end of the rope around her neck. She jumped off the toilet, snapping her neck. The four popular girls sat at lunch, looking for Carla. "I don't get it." Tina said, straightening her brown hair. "Where's Carla? I love making fun of her at lunch!" Faye glared at Tina. "You need a real hobby." "Shut up, Faye." Hannah said. Heather tied her red hair in a ponytail. "I actually agree." She said. "Do you think she... you know." Hannah dropped her fries. She glared at Heather. "Thanks, bitch! Now I can't eat!" She cried angrily. Faye got up and walked to the bathrooms. She walked in and saw the doll. "Carla? Are you in here?" She asked. She walked to the doll and looked to the stalls. She screamed. Carla was hanging, dead. "HELP ME!" Faye screamed as she ran outside. "Carla's dead, she killed herself!" The four stayed after school for extra credit. "Where's Mr. Wagner?" Hannah asked. "Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom." She walked down the halls to the bathroom. She put her makeup kit on the sink and applied lip gloss. "Hannah." A familiar voice whispered. Hannah turned around. "Hello? Who's in here?" She looked in the stalls. No one. She went back to her makeup. "Don't you know me?" The voice whispered. "YOU KILLED ME!" Carla wrapped rope around Hannah's neck and pulled the screaming girl back. "C-Carla? You're dead!" Carla grinned. "Yeah, and so are you!" Carla pulled the rope over the stall, hanging Hannah. She struggled, choking. Heather, Faye and Tina walked down the halls. "Hannah, come out here, or else I'm not giving you a ride!" Tina called. The girls shrugged and kept walking. Heather stopped, gasping. "What's wrong?" Faye asked. Heather pointed ahead. Janet, Carla's creepy doll, sat in the middle of the hall. "Three Blind mice, Three Blind Mice." A voice whispered. The girls looked around. "Hannah, this isn't funny!" Tina screamed. She stormed to the front door. A hand grabbed her, she turned to see Carla. Carla thrashed her arm, cutting Tina's throat. Tina fell to the floor. "Heather, run away!" Faye screamed. The girls ran down the hall, Carla walking behind them. Heather screamed as she ran into two others. Toby and Warren, Two high school jocks. "What are you doing here?" Warren shrugged. "Football practice." Toby looked into Heather's eyes. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked. Heather screamed. "CARLA'S GOING TO KILL ME!" She cried as she ran into the locker room. "That chick is wierd." Warren said. Toby laughed and turned the corner. Carla grabbed him, putting her fingers into his eyes. Warren screamed as she then pushed him into a window. She grabbed a glass shard and stabbed it into his stomach. "Heather, why are you in the boys bathroom?" She called. Faye sat under the teacher's desk. She then heard a female scream. "No, please! AH! NO!" It was Heather. She knew her friend was dead. Faye got up and jumped. Carla pushed the table. Faye moved and broke a window. She jumped out, landing directly on her feet. She fell, hearing a snap! "No!" She begged. Carla jumped down, holding Janet. "Janet, I told you it would all be over." Carla raised a rock and hit Faye with it. She hit her again and again, beating her to a pulp. Faye stopped screaming. She was dead. No one knew who killed the students. No one would ever take a geuss. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I'M NOT GREAT BUT YEAH. Category:Murder